


Sabriel Prompt-30 Day Challenge-Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Word Prompts, my own rules, semi permanent hiatus, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sabriel fanfiction, normally based off of one word.<br/>Less than 2000 words more than 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I sold my soul for this. I mean, seriously, I barely got the day off of school work. I really wanted to write, so I did.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is:  
> First time.  
> Which was expanded to five times.  
> Theme is:  
> Angst and smut (imagine if I hadn't rolled something with smut, that would be awful)  
> Warnings:  
> Rough sex some VERY dubious consent bordering on non consensual and semi-major character death, though it is canonical. Also, set in a world where angels,(the people who know them think this at least) are below humans and can be bonded to humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... this is so self indulgent. I'm so sorry. I wish I could give a fluffy ending.  
> I would too.  
> I wrote one. Here is your fluff. Add it to the story if you'd like.  
> 6.  
> Sam doesn't see Gabriel for a long time after that. When he dies,-of old age, shockingly,- he sees Gabriel and he cries. The only words out of his mouth are "I'm so sorry!" And surprisingly, Gabriel just holds him and runs his hands through Sam's hair. Because he knows he's sorry.  
> "I know, Sammy... everyone's sorry for something."
> 
> Even that was bittersweet. I can't write fluff. I'm so sorry.

1.

The first time they have sex -it's not fucking, not yet- it's quick and needy in a janitor's closet. Sam doesn't know Gabriel's name. He doesn't even know he's the trickster yet. But something about the man just drives him crazy, and, oh God, was the sex worth it. Gabriel was so much smaller than him, yet Gabriel moans louder than anyone he's ever had sex with. The only reason they stop is because he can hear Dean looking for him. He ends up asking for his name anyway, and the trickster lets himself say a name he promised he'd never say, ever again.

"Gabriel, names Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe."

2.

The second time they have sex is during those six months after his brother died. Gabriel called it a deal. Sam called it the worst thing he's ever done. No one can tell him differently. Not that anyone knows besides him. He didn't even tell Gabriel. The whole time he ignores the fact that  _he's_ enjoying, not just Gabriel, because this isn't sex that you enjoy. And at the end, when he looks at Gabriel and begs. Gabriel gives him his brother back. Gabriel is rude, like always. He locks himself off because this is the only mortal man that knows who his is, that he's truly Gabriel, and they just had sex so he could get his brother back. The one Gabriel took.

"Give him my love, sweetheart.

3.

The next time they have sex its during TV Land. He doesn't even understand how it happened. Just immense anger and _Gabriel_. Just his hair, his lips, _everything_ , is driving him mad. He pins him to the wall and kisses him so hard that Gabriel's lips bruise. He looks strong, even with swollen lips and messy hair. Though Sam knows he's not, that he's seeing a mask. Briefly, before they fuck in a closet -again- he wonders if under the mask, Gabriel is scared. He moans the same, even if the whole time Sam has him by his hair and is obviously pulling to hard for it to not be painful. When he leaves, he spits in the direction of where he  _knows_ Gabriel is and says;

"I though I'd give it to you."

4.

The next time -the first time it becomes "fucking", but definitely not the last- is after hits and kicks an punches, and Gabriel's part isn't what you would call "consent", because he hasn't pushed Sam off yet, but he didn't say yes either. It's not even quick. Sam drags it out agonizingly slowly. So slow that if you asked Gabriel, he would say it was painful. Not that anyone asked. No. But Sam kept him there. His little archangel on a leash. The last thing Gabriel said to Sam before Sam told him to shut up or die was;

"I fucking  _hate_ you, Sam Winchester.

5.

The last time they "fuck"-because Sam long stopped calling it sex- is before Elysian Fields. Sam doesn't really care about pleasure anymore, it's more the dominance part now. The part that says "hey, look! I have an archangel binded to me!" The part that he sees Castiel trying to ignore every time Sam is anywhere with Gabriel. Though Sam has formed a twisted sense of love for Gabriel, he is not leaving. He will  _not_.

"This is going to kill me, isn't it?" The word  _Love_ , sits in Sam's mouth like a time bomb. Sam digs his hand into Gabriel's hair and pulls, just hard enough that it hurts. Gabriel looks up at him with a smirk, but it disappears when he meets Sam's eyes. His breath is heavy. He knows it. He knows one small word could destroy every bit of love Sam has for him. Everything Gabriel stands for. Gabriel swallows, because he knows what happens and Sam doesn't.

"Yes."

Then everything shattered.

Because it went _wrong_.

Sam didn't die.

Gabriel did.

 


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is:  
> Hallucifer  
> and my lovely theme chooser chose:  
> 3.angst  
> Warnings:  
> Mentions of torture. (It's hallucifer.)  
> Gabriel has a panic attack. Also slight molestation. I write Lucifer very creepily it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes things from Norse mythology and my headcannons. Gabriel is a hallucination also, but Sam can semi-interact with him, just like Lucifer. (Gabriel is powerless to any of Lucifer's powers)

"Human souls can be warped Sambo. They can be fixed too." Sam, sitting in the detox chamber, ignores Gabriel, his hallucination at least, to talk to Lucifer. Lucifer sits there, smiling, going about all the bad things he's doing to Gabriel in the cage right now. Sam wants to punch him in the face, the smug asshole.

"You can join me, Sam. You look like someone who would enjoy getting revenge with a sense of irony." His smile grows wider, his jaw has to have unhinged now, he's so much like a snake. So fluid and majestic, but can kill you with a blow. Sam snorts.

"Fuck you. Both of you." Lucifer feigns a look of shock, while Gabriel just hopes desperately that he's not loosing Sam.

"Sammy, please. Trust me." Gabriel reaches out a hand, and Lucifer snaps. He's back in his before position. Sam looks at him and chuckles.

"What are you?! The angel on my shoulder?! I'd take Lucifer up on the deal if I could." Lucifer frowns.

"No one says you can't." Gabriel tries to speak again and, Lucifer, tired of his crap mutes him in the only way he can think of. An influx of pain and Gabriel reaches up to find his lips stitched together. Blood pours down his throat. He's choking on his own blood. He wants to scream. Sam turns around.

"G-Gabriel?" He turns back to Lucifer. "Fix him! Now!" Lucifer just laughs, and its dark and smooth, like chocolate. Completely unlike the laughs that echoed in his ears during nightmares.

"I did it on purpose Winchester. Let my brother keep his punishment." He turns to Gabriel and winks. Gabriel is near having a panic attack, tears streaming down his face. 

"Make him stop crying then!" He yells. Lucifer snaps and Gabriel is frozen, his hand -which was feeling for any way to get rid of the thread- is frozen on his lips. The tears are gone, though, but only for a second.

"I  _hate_ you." Sam says, watching as Gabriel's tears start streaming again. He nearly storms over to Lucifer. "Fix. Him." His jaw is clenched, and everything seems to be in a haze of red. Lucifer sticks his tongue out, hissing.

"Did I ruin your boy-toy? My bad." Lucifer looks at the anger on Sam's face and rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll fix him." Gabriel is unfozen, but his mouth is still stitched. "You know..." suddenly Lucifer is right in front of Gabriel. He trails his hand down Gabriel's face, stopping at his jaw. "I could have done it the slow way, stitch by stitch, the needle piercing through you lip, over and over, but..." He squeezes Gabriel's jaw. "That already happened to you, didn't it. You little  _bitch_!" Blood is dripping from the stitches.

"STOP IT!" Sam is on the fence, whether to press his scar to make them both disappear or simply try to stop Lucifer. "Don't do this. He doesn't deserve it."

"Would you like a piece? You can have him all you want." He pushes Gabriel forwards, and Gabriel stumbles over to Sam. Gabriel lifts up a shaky hand and snaps. It doesn't work. Again. Not working. He can't breath. Make it stop. Gabriel feels a hand on the small of his back. "Excuse me,  _we_ can have anything we want."

"Please, just fix him." Blood flows down from the stitches now, there's droplets of blood near Gabriel's shoes. Gabriel leans himself into Sam, only to reappear over by the door.

"And what would be the fun in that?" Lucifer is sitting in the detox bed now, and he has feathers in his hands, golden brown feathers. Gabriel's feathers. One by one he pulls them apart, taking joy in the pained expression on Gabriel's face.

"This isn't real. This wouldn't happen. Leave me alone." Sam sits on the opposite side of the bed, laying down and internally screaming. He knows that he really wants to say that he wouldn't _let_ this happen. His thumb hovers over his scar. He presses it. "So. Leave. Me. Alone." They disappear. Sam doesn't know whether to cry in joy or pain.

 


End file.
